


Nothing

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Feelings, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Pining, a bit angsty, but not too graphic, but they will, dont worry, hasnt admitted feelings yet, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: “You’re not going to die.” Hugh jumped over a fallen street light. “Nothing’s going to take you from my side. I’m not going to let you die before I get to tell you that I love you too.”
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Nothing

Hugh leaned back against the wall of a fallen building. He was winded, but not injured. He  _ never  _ got injured though he sometimes wished it were possible. It would be nice to feel something once in a while.

More debris flew over head and he crouched down more. It’d been a long night to say the least. The Anarchists were one step ahead of the Renegades even after months of planning, and Hugh had no idea how they did it. They just kept coming and coming and coming as if they had countless prodigies to spare.

It was starting to get ridiculous. 

He took a breath to steady himself, then pulled strands of chromium out of nowhere to make a javelin. Hugh peeked his head out from behind the wall to see if he could spot anyone he recognized.

Tsunami was a few yards ahead of him. Her arms were up in front of her as she used water from broken pipes to create a barrier between them and the Anarchists. Confident in her capability to hold it, Hugh stood and rushed over to her.

“Where are the others?” he asked.

“I don’t know about Blacklight and Thunderbird, but... “ She grunted as a house flew into the water. Doubling her efforts to keep debris from getting through, she raised the barrier and took a few steps forward. “Warden and Lady Indomitable are trying to get close to Ace. If they can do that this will be over.”

“That’s insane!” Hugh shouted.

Georgia and Simon were powerful, of course, and he never doubted their abilities. But there was something about the two of them going after Ace alone that made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Georgia had a son and their plan was basically suicide. Adorable little Adrian already lost one parent, what would happen if he lost another? Georgia’s family wasn’t in the picture, so he’d be sent to an orphanage. Prodigy orphanages weren’t known for taking good care of their children.

And then there was Simon…

Simon who didn’t have family either. 

Simon who’s smile lit up an entire room. 

Simon who managed to make Hugh laugh even on the darkest of days.

Simon Simon Simon.

Hugh’s throat constricted at the thought of losing him.

They weren’t together. They were just friends-- _ really good friends _ \--at least that’s what he kept telling himself. Every time he saw someone out of the corner of his eye that looked even remotely like Simon, his heart leapt out of his chest. When he heard Simon talk passionately about anything, Hugh would watch his expressions with admiration.

“Captain,” Tsunami called back to Hugh. “You might still be able to stop them.”

“Where were they going?”

“East on Knight Street.”

“Thank you.” He put his hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before taking off in the direction Kasumi instructed. Hugh jumped over piles of brick and dodged bees to make sure he got there before Simon and Georgia made a terrible mistake. 

He spotted them on top of a building only three stories tall a few minutes later. He called up to them. Hugh knew how desperate he sounded as he pleaded for them not to go, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t lose them. Not like this.

“We have to do this while Tsunami has him distracted, Captain,” Simon said. Beneath the mask, Hugh could make out the sadness in Simon’s eyes. They knew what they were getting themselves into, and both knew it was probable they wouldn’t make it back alive. “It might be our only chance.”

“Simon,  _ please _ ,” Hugh begged. He felt tears pooling in his eyes. Whether they were from all the dust in the air or the overwhelming sense of fear in the pit of his stomach over the thought of either of them dying, he didn’t know.

All he knew was that he couldn’t let them do this. 

Simon swallowed, looking guilty, looking like he had a million things he wanted to say to Hugh but didn’t know where to start. “I’m sorry.”

Before Hugh could say another word, Simon blinked out of existence and Georgia took off in the sky. She flew right toward the wall of water Tsunami built a few blocks away.

He couldn’t bring himself to move. He didn’t want to watch whatever was about to happen, but his eyes were glued to Georgia hovering in the air. She was there for a few seconds before something soared at her, knocking her out of the sky.

“No,” He breathed.

Then he was moving, running as fast as he could toward the block he left Tsunami at. Hugh’s lungs burned from exertion, but he didn’t slow down. He had to get to them. Had to make sure Georgia and Simon were okay. 

When he got there, Georgia was standing next to Kasumi. She seemed fine. More than fine actually. She must have ducked out of the way and only made it look like she’d been hit.

Hugh looked around for Simon. 

He wasn’t there. 

Why wasn’t he there?

Georgia turned to look at him, her eyes filled with anguish.

Hugh’s heart dropped. He took a few steps closer to her. “Where is he, Georgia?” his voice wavered, throat tight. Did he really want to know where Simon was?

“He’s in. I dropped him off on a roof. Last I saw of him, he was safe.”

“Thank god,” he breathed. There was still hope. Simon could end this and then they could all go home and live their lives.

Unfortunately, his relief was short-lived.

Simon was flung into the wall of water Tsunami built, a long lead rod sticking out of his gut. The water turned red with his blood where he floated and slowly spread around him. 

“Kasumi get him out!” Hugh shouted. He hurried over to the wall, helplessly watching as Simon drifted closer. “NOW!” There was a surge of water and Simon was close enough that Hugh could reach in and grab him. Without hesitation, Hugh reached into the water and pulled Simon out, making sure to be careful of the wound.

They fell to the ground.

Simon coughed, blood and water gurgling out of his mouth as he did. His eyes stayed closed and his face pale from blood loss.

“Simon?” Hugh asked. He brushed some of Simon’s dark hair away from his face as he held him close. “Si, open your eyes. Come on. Wake up, Simon.”

“Can’t,” Simon whispered. “Too… too tired.”

He was  _ alive _ .

“I know. I know,” he rushed, words blurring together. “I’m going to get you out of here. I just need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?” He lifted his head to look at Georgia, but she was gone, off to help someone else.

He was crying now and he didn’t care. All that mattered was getting Simon to safety.

“I don’t know,” Simon said, sounding so weak and tired and… different from his usual self.

Hugh stood with Simon in his arms. “Talk to me, Si. Tell me anything that’ll keep you awake.” He started running again, heading to one of the healers they kept in his garage. It was so far away--more than fifteen blocks--but he didn’t know where else to go.

Simon wheezed with every step Hugh made. “O-okay. I’ve been… I’ve been meaning to tell you this for--oh fuck that hurt!”

“Sorry,” Hugh apologized quickly. He didn’t mean to jostle him that much. “Keep talking. Stay awake.”

“I love you.”

If his heart wasn’t already racing from how fast he was running, it would’ve sped up from those three little words.

“You’ll change your mind when you get more blood.”

“ _ No _ ,” Simon said insistently. “It’s been on my mind for… for months, Hugh. You’re all I can think about. I love the way you laugh and the way--” he coughed again “--the way you wrinkle your nose whenever evander suggests something insane.”

“Simon--”

“And you don’t have to say it back because I know this is coming out of nowhere, but I had to say it before I die.”

“You’re not going to die.” Hugh jumped over a fallen street light. “Nothing’s gonna take you from my side. I’m not going to let you die before I get to tell you that I love you too.”

“You love me?” Simon looked up at him with those brown eyes sunken in from the trauma of his wound.

Hugh stopped running for only a moment to meet Simon’s eyes. He held him tighter, protectively like Simon was the only thing in the world for that split second.. “Yes. Yes and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner too. I love you.”

Though he was tired, Simon’s lips pulled into a smile. It was that same contagious smile that made Hugh’s heart soar whenever he saw it. “I’m totally going to kiss you when this is over.”

“You better,” Hugh said with a grin. “Now let me get you to Xander so he can fix you up.”

“Right.”

Hugh ran as fast as his legs would take him.


End file.
